


Sunrise

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [48]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: They've never seen a lovelier sunrise.





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Second part of the unplanned, unexpected trilogy.

“I’ve never seen a lovelier sunrise,” Olivia murmured, traces of sleep in her voice, as she snuggled deeper into James’ embrace.

James tightened his arms, placing a kiss to the top of her head. “Neither have I. Must be the company.”

“Most definitely,” she agreed, chuckling softly, then moaned when his hand caressed her hip beneath the blanket, sliding up to cup her breast. “James…”

“I want to make love to you in the early morning sun.”

“The moonlight wasn’t enough?”

“No.”

“No,” she agreed, turning in his arms, her mouth seeking his. “It wasn’t enough.”

“Never enough,” he echoed.


End file.
